


uncalled for

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's literally just 400 words of kent being dramatic and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: “I can’t believe you chipped my fucking tooth,” Kent says later that night.





	uncalled for

“I can’t believe you chipped my fucking tooth,” Kent says later that night, when they quite literally fall through the door of Alexei’s apartment and end up sprawled on the living room rug, too tired and sore to move. “I mean, seriously?”

Alexei is torn between abashed and amused, and Kent can tell. “Kenny—”

“No, no, no,” Kent says, gesticulating wildly towards him. “Don’t start with that. You think you can win me over with that? You think—”

“I mean, yes,” Alexei starts, but Kent cuts him a glare so fierce he stops talking, if only to snicker quietly instead.

“Listen up, Mashkov. I know we have a rivalry to maintain on the ice, but that was honestly uncalled for.”

“Half of things you do are uncalled for, Kenny,” Alexei says, reaching for him. Kent seems to unconsciously lean towards him, and Alexei takes this opportunity to pull him bodily into his arms, settling him in his lap while Kent continues to gripe.

“Oh, very funny,” he says. “It’s just, this is my face we’re talking about here,” he adds petulantly, arms curling around Alexei’s waist.

“You still have beautiful face,” Alexei assures him, nuzzling into Kent’s hair.

Kent rests his head against Alexei’s chest and closes his eyes. “I mean, obviously, but it’s the principle of the thing.”

“Sorry, babe,” Alexei says quietly. Kent smiles; Alexei can feel it against his neck.

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be when I pay you back for it in Vegas next month.”

In lieu of a reply, Alexei stands up suddenly, tossing Kent over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Kent says, gripping the back of Alexei’s shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Making up to you,” Alexei says, dumping him unceremoniously onto his bed. Kent smiles up at him, a little bit shy. The tops of his cheeks are flushed. Alexei’s heart swells looking at him.

“Well?” Kent says after a moment of just looking at each other. “You comin’ over here or not?”

Alexei flops down next to him, grinning, and Kent immediately wriggles his way into his arms, sighing happily when Alexei kisses the top of his head.

“I’m not actually mad, you know,” Kent says after a minute.

“I’m still sorry,” Alexei says, holding him a little tighter.

“You’re forgiven,” Kent mumbles into his neck, then adds, “If, that is, you come with me to the dentist next week and hold my hand.”

Alexei laughs. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of a sudden i fell in love with patater. i don't know how it happened but i am fully embracing it. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://deadpan-snarker.tumblr.com)
> 
> <3


End file.
